The Gallifrey Saga: Immortal Flux
by AlexYverr
Summary: Evelyn Smith is a normal woman living in Cardiff. But when the nightmares come to her, she starts to believe that her life is not real. And the only person who can help her is the Doctor. But the Doctor thinks she is the key to unlock Gallifrey. This is my first fanfic and the first of this series. 11 after Day of the Doctor. AU. Rated T for later chapters. I suck at summaries.
1. Returning?

The Gallifrey Saga: Immortal Flux

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the BBC and Doctor Who, I don't own any of this. But Evelyn is mine and I have my rights! I just do this for fun and because I love the program.**

**Alex: Hey Guys! My name is Alex Yverr, and I am from Cincinnati Ohio. But one thing that I don't have to tell you is that I am so excited because this is my first story, and I can't wait to start writing this story. I will write other stories from other fandoms like Sherlock, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson.**

**Fandoms: YAY! We always knew you loved us! :D**

**Alex: SHUT UP! OK without further ado here is The Gallifrey Saga: Immortal Flux.**

DWDWDWDW

Seems like forever and ever, I keep falling into darkness. Screams of my forefathers ring out in my mind. "Have you got her?" A voice growled in the dark. "Yes" Another quietly replied.

I open my eyes to see a red lizard with beautiful yellow eyes staring at me. "You will tell me one thing, Subject K 451 where is Gallifrey?" He asks in this calm and collective voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I reply my voice wavering with fear.

"NO!" I jump when it screams at me, "YOU KNOW WHERE GALLIFREY IS!"

I reply, "No I don't know what you are talking about." A shock runs through me, I scream in pain.

"Dux Icari, Sir. It is returning, but the prisoner will not tell us anything!" A voiced hissed I see a blue lizard person in the darkness but I couldn't catch the rest of what he was saying, the pain was just so intense.

"Ordinem Zaigdanx the prisoner will talk or she will pay the price of the Homolacerti!" Dux Icari cries with a battlecry, "ASHI HATICAI ASHA HATIO!"

The ship breaks out in cries of, "AYIYIYIYIYIYI!" Dux Icari flicks its tail for silence.

Soon another voice can be heard, "Dux the day is coming we should kill her now and get this over with the Timelord has no friends left. If she dies it would break his own hearts."

"No Einka Ucte she will suffer to make him suffer. Now you will tell me or you will die a painful death." Dux Icari tells me in that voice calm charismatic voice it is starting to creep me out.

"No I don't know what you are talking about!" I yell at him fear bubbling up inside me. Another shock runs through me. I try to scream but I can't.

"You will not tell us, but Subject K 451 you will tell the Time Lord you meet, that Gallifrey is returning and we will STOP IT! You are dismissed!" The only thing I hear as darkness washes over is "Evelyn. Evelyn. EVELYN!"

DWDWDWDW

I wake up with a startled expression, and cold sweat running down my face. "Evelyn. Evelyn" Who is calling me, and who am I? Oh yeah that's right my name is Evelyn Smith, I am married to Jakob Smith and work at the Cardiff Science Institute as head scientist. The voice breaks through my thoughts again. "Evelyn dear you are going to be late," he calls up to me.

I pick up my dream journal and open up to the next entry, _November 23, 2013_, I try to recall my dream but I can't remember so I just write down, _Can't remember, _I grab my clothes get dressed and run down stairs with my toothbrush in my mouth.

"Morning dear," Jakob greets me in his welsh accent making me smile. "I made eggs and bacon for you." I smile he is so nice.

"Thanks Jakob you are the best." I gulp down the eggs and run out the door.

"Hey your forgetting something," I hear a shout from the door. I then realize I forgot my bag with all my research.

"Thanks, I don't know what has gotten over me lately, goodbye." I give him a peck on the cheek and run out to my car, failing to notice the whooshing noise in the background.

DWDWDWDW

**Alex: Hey guys hope you like this please review and favorite. Now the the names in there are ranks. Dux is the leader, Ordinem is the second in command, Einka is a private, and Ashi are the soldiers. I would love for you to review and help me get some ideas and characters. If you want to be in the story just let me know your character's name and description. THANKS!**

**Fandom: YAY! This is going to be the best story EVAH!**

**Alex: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Who let you in anyway?**

**Fandom: Uhhhh. Bye. *Runs out of house***

**Alex: Sorry 'bout that guys. See you later! I will try to update regularly. Now I need to find out how they got into my house. Bye guys hope you enjoyed this chapter of Immortal Flux! Please review!**


	2. Experiments

The Gallifrey Saga: Immortal Flux

**Alex: Welcome back to the Gallifrey Saga: Immortal Flux!**

**Fandom: YAY! WE LOVE THIS STORY! Evelyn is the best character EVER!**

**Alex: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! How do you guys even get in here? Never mind last time we left off, Evelyn has started having nightmares about lizard people torturing her, and has just left for work. Have fun reading!**

DWDWDWDW

Evelyn walked through the huge doors into the Cardiff Science Institute, and heard a voice calling her.

"Hey how's my favorite scientist?" She turned to see a ginger run up to her with a maniac grin on her face, "hey aren't you going to acknowledge me? Please I'm your best friend!"

"Oh Carolyn! I didn't notice you there!" I exclaimed not noticing her until after she broke my concentration, "how you doing old friend? It's been a while since you left for London and the Torchwood."

"Oh Torchwood. They're an interesting bunch, rumor has it that one of them is immortal, how silly is that?" Carolyn exclaimed and chuckled to herself knowing that what she said was true, "oh how I have missed this place. That's why I am coming back to work at the institute full time!" She cried with joy.

"OMG that is AMAZING! We get to work together on everything!" I beamed at her great news. Carolyn had always been a wanderer for a long time now, I am just happy she has found a job she likes and with me!

"We've got this new element called Etra. It was found on a spaceship that crashed here 15 years ago. Torchwood has asked us to study its reaction to everything on this Earth," she informed me as we walked through thick metal doors to a reaction chamber with a black stone, it kind of looked like obsidian, but had dark maroon spots on it. "There has been no reaction to anything so far, but I'm sure we can crack the code," she adds as a scientist volts enough electricity to match the power of lightning, but nothing happens.

Carolyn leaves to go look at the results of the experiment. I try to follow but feel a strong tugging sensation on me, like I'm being dragged by giant invisible hands, they pull me to the Etra. I touch it the world suddenly starts spinning and everything goes dark.

DWDWDWDW

"Dux Icari Sir! The Etra has been activated by Subject K 451. Should we commit to the plan?" A black Homolacerti questions him.

"Yes Einka Ucox, we shall now commence the death of the Doctor, all his companions, and the destruction of Sol 3! Dux Icari exclaimed a pure lust of blood rose inside of him as he cried the Homolacerti battle cry, "ASHI HATICAI ASHA HATIO!"

All of the Homolacerti on board cry out, "AYIYIYIYIYIYI!"

Dux Icari hisses loudly for silence, " Ordinem Zalgdanx ready the troops! And prepare for the invasion," he ordered as he strutted out of the control room.

DWDWDWDW

"CLARA!" The Doctor cried out from under the TARDIS console, "where's my fez? Did you destroy it again? You and Shane are both nuisances I should just leave you and never come back!" Shane was the newest companion of the Doctor's he joined them on their last adventure to Yvversa the Doctor saved his life and as Shane's people believe in life debts so he had to tag along with the Doctor until he payed them back. He cried at the TARDIS wall, "I know you can hear me!"

Both Clara and Shane appeared a few seconds later grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry 'bout that Doc, just havin' some fun." Shane tried to keep a straight face the whole time but kept failing. "I know how much you like it but..."

BROOOOOOOOOONG BROOOOOOOOOOOONG BROOOOOOOOOOOOOONG

"Hey Doc what is that noise?" Shane said but was shaking like a leaf, he had never heard a noise like this before.

"That's just the Cloister Bell, it means that the TARDIS crew are in danger or that the whole universe is about to end," the Doctor informed Shane, but that didn't help the man at all. It just made him shake more violently. "Just hold on ok. We are going to land on Earth just to check this out GERONIMO!"

DWDWDWDW

**Alex: Hey how did you like this chapter? Please review and favorite! *hears TARDIS noise* AHA now I have found out how the fandoms keep getting into my house!**

**Fandom: NOOOOOO you know our secret! How did you find out?**

**Alex: You guys materialized when I was in my house. But please people review this story it really helps!**


	3. Room of Agony

The Gallifrey Saga: Immortal Flux

**Alex: Hey guys welcome back. The fandom hasn't bothered me since I took the TARDIS from them, so this is Heaven! Oh and thanks to Windfee01 and CalicoKitty402 for being this story's first followers.**

**Fandom: Hey you aren't done with us yet. We stole a Vortex Manipulator. MWAHAHAHAHA! And you can't stop us!**

**Alex: Ok can we call it a truce and get back to the story. You can introduce the chapter this time.**

**Fandom: Oh fine we agree to your demands. Last time the Homolacerti has now decided to invade Earth, the Doctor has to crash land, and Evelyn is unconscious next to a mysterious stone. What will happen next, find out on The Gallifrey Saga: Immortal Flux!**

DWDWDWDW

I stumble through darkness trying to find a way out of this prison of agony. I start to hear bone chilling laughter. My feet start running and I can't help but run, like it's an instinct, that laugh it gets closer and closer but I can't stop it. Voices are calling my name some are Scottish, some are British, others are languages I have never heard before. But one voice stands out above the laughter, I follow it to find a young man with brown floppy hair and beautiful eyes, that gave me a spark of hope, he was dressed in a tweed and bow tie. I felt that I could trust him, like I had known him forever, I ran to this figure trying to grasp him to touch him for support in this world. As I leap for him, the man disappears and leaves me falling into the light. The one thing I hear before I regain consciousness is, "Find the Doctor!"

"Evelyn. Evelyn are you all right? When I left the room you just fainted. You have been out for 10 minutes, are you ok?" Carolyn's words cut through my thoughts as I come back to consciousness, "You kept mumbling, Lizard people, are you crazy? And this Doctor who is he?"

"Carolyn let her breath," ordered a overweight man with greying black hair and eyes full of wisdom the man kind of chatted with me, "Evelyn, it's Kyle how are you feeling? I think you should leave work early, but look at this the Etra is glowing! I don't know what you did with it but we are getting results now, if we find out what Etra is then I will give you a raise!"

"Thank you sir, I don't know what I did but if it is in the name of research then count me in!" I responded still trying to catch my breath, "please let me go back to my job."

Kyle then ordered me to leave and go home. And with that I did, leaving with my thoughts about this mysterious Doctor. Jakob asked me how my day went, but I ignored him and went upstairs into my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

DWDWDWDW

**Alex: Hey guys sorry 'bout the short chapter. I will try to write more later. Please review and favorite!**

**Fandom: Please it really helps us out!**


	4. Dance with Death

The Gallifrey Saga: Immortal Flux

**Alex: Hey how are you readers doing? I hope you are doing great. Sorry about the wait. So here is the new chapter, Dan..**

**Fandom: Hey what about us? We thought you said that we could introduce the new chapter! Here it is Dance with Death!**

DWDWDWDW

I wake up to hear shouts in the kitchen, and stuff breaking. I run downstairs to see my house ransacked, like a bull went through a china shop! I look around the front room to see windows and my nice dark oak wood door broken off its hinges. As I look around I see a giant red stain on the floor I lean down to feel it, blood, "Shit!" I whisper to myself mumbling more cuss words as I go. I hope Jakob is alright, I then see a movement out of the corner of my eye, a red tail swishing into the kitchen. I hear muffled voices.

"Sir, we have not find the subject yet, but we have found this scrawny human who tried to attack us," a coal black lizard nods to Jakob who is beaten up and blood pouring like a river from a wound in his leg, "we will keep searching. Sir." He salutes his tail and walks off.

A red lizard comes into view and I have to bite my lip to stifle a scream. That is the nightmare that haunts my dreams! I run into the pantry to hear more of the conversation, "please tell me where your wife is, I have to save her from the many things she will face later In her life," he replies in that venomous calm voice of his.

Jakob spits in his face and screams, "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE HER AS LONG AS I'M LIVING YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER, or claw, ON EVELYN. YOU CAN TAKE HER BUT OVER MY DEAD BODY!" The red lizard wipes the spit off his face, with fury growing in his eyes.

"Alright fine, over you dead body," he aims his gun at Jakob's head and without remorse fires, the shot rings out, and in a flash Jakob falls to the ground dead.

"NOOOOOO!" I screech and tear out of the pantry, trying to grasp his body, but claws tear into my shoulders and rip me back from the body. The next thing I know is that I have a gun pointed to my head, and the red lizard hovering over me.

"Tell Dominus Lacerta, that we have Subject K 451 and we can begin the invasion of Sol 3!" The black lizard exclaims. I black out after that.

DWDWDWDW

The TARDIS crash landed in the middle of the UNIT Headquarters in London. "What the hell, Doctor?" Shane whined rubbing his head and wincing in pain, "where are we?"

"The UNIT Headquarters, London, the date is November 23, 2013 at 9:47PM. And I think we have company," he added after looking at the scanners to see UNIT soldiers gathering around the TARDIS commanded by Kate Stewart, "I think we are guests, here." He opens the doors.

"Doctor we need your help, earlier this evening we had CCTV footage of two lizard men breaking into a house in Cardiff, a married couple lived there, Jakob and Evelyn Smith, we found Jakob but he had been killed by an unusual weapon that we have never seen before, we could not find Evelyn though it's like she disappeared," Kate informed as she handed pictures of Jakob and Evelyn, the house, and the crime scene. The Doctor mumbled something. "What was that Doctor?" Kate questioned puzzlement written on her face.

"The Homolacerti, I haven't seen them since the Time War!" The Doctor exclaimed, "but why would they be here?"

Suddenly four green lizards surrounded the four of them and grabbed them. "We have the prisoners," one said into his wrist. Then a black light surrounded them and took them to the Homolacerti ship.

DWDWDWDW

**Alex: Hey guys! Sorry 'bout the long wait I hope you enjoy. I will try to write more but I have exams coming up so I won't get to this often, THANKS! It really helps**

**Fandom: Please favorite and review, we can't come up with characters so if you want to be in this book please review with a character description personality and name! Thanks!**


	5. Truth

The Gallifrey Saga: Immortal Flux

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who I just use the characters to make this story fun.**

**Alex: Hey welcome back! I hope you like it so far, if you have any ideas on story plot, then be my guest and review/PM me if you have ideas.**

**Fandom: And now for chapter 5 Truth!**

**Alex: I thought I got rid of you guys on a trip to Gallifrey.**

**Fandom: It wasn't there at least not yet...**

**Alex: Stop you'll give the who series away!**

DWDWDWDW

The Doctor, Clara, Shane, and Kate are dragged into a cell block, the Doctor, Shane, and Kate were thrown in a grubby cell, while Clara was thrown into a cell with a person in the corner crying. She was dressed in stained white clothing, blood trickled down her face and arms, and mixed in with the tears.

"Hey it's ok we all will be ok," Clara soothed, the figure flinched.

"Please no more, no more experiments. Please that's all I ask, it hurts my head hurts, please make it stop!" The figure cried out in agony, Clara stepped back.

"Doctor, there is a woman here she keeps mumbling about experiments," Clara yelled across the block, "I'm going to ask her who she is,"

"Oi you pipe down up there!" A green Homolacerti shouted at her.

Clara walked back to the woman and try to calm her by saying, "hey my name is Clara, what yours?" The woman didn't reply, Clara continued, "I travel with this man he got captured to and Shane he's another friend that travels with us, the other he is no ordinary man, but he can help you he's called the Doctor, and"

"YOU know the Doctor?" The woman interjected, "sorry bout that it's just I have been having these dreams lately and they keep telling me to find the Doctor, my name's Evelyn, Evelyn Smith."

"And he can help what did these Homowhatevers do to you?" Clara questioned, still suspicious about this "Evelyn" she had to trust her first.

"They give you this serum that burns through your memory like fire destroying a house, I don't remember anything about my old life, I know I had another name in another time and place, the Homolacerti captured me before and used it on me, and I guess since I started remembering that's why they captured me. I did hear them though saying that they were going to invade Sol Three? I don't know what that is," she told Clara what happened to her.

"GOT IT!" They heard the Doctor yip with joy as the cell blasted open, so Clara and Evelyn could escape, "Come on my impossible girl lets get out of here and bring your friend," he skipped off until siren started blaring at full blast.

DWDWDWDW

"Follow me I know the way out," I yell over the sirens and grab Clara's hand as I run past her.

"No this way to the TARDIS!" The Doctor shouts running the other way, I turn around to see a blue box materialize out of thin air with a loud grinding sound accompanying it. But then we hear a voice.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Dux Icari runs into the room shouting, "or I will kill him," he aims his gun at Shane.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask pleadingly, "trying to kill me just because I failed your experiments? Well you did, I am starting to remember who I am and my old life," I start to scream, "THE ONES I LOVED WILL NEVER KNOW WHO I WAS, AFTER I LEFT TO GO TO WAR! HUH WHO AM I? Who am I?" My rage settles and I drop to my knees crying, Clara comes over to comfort me.

"Riveting speech but that will not save your friend," he exclaims as he adds as he changes aim to the Doctor and fires.

DWDWDWDW

**Alex: Dun dun daaaaaaa! Hope you like my cliff hanger. And see you guys in a little bit!**

**Fandom: So please review and favorite! :D**


	6. Sacrifice

The Gallifrey Saga: Immortal Flux

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who I just use the characters to make this story fun.

**Alex: Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait I had exams for the past weeks, but thanks to CaptainTheoLatch, geogirl2014, and for following. The fandom has now brought back the Master, and are now riding in his TARDIS causing havoc just because I "broke" our promise. D:**

**Fandom: It was for a good cause too!**

**Alex: Well last time we left off Dux Icari fired his gun at the Doctor, hope you enjoy The Gallifrey Saga: Immortal Flux chapter 6 Sacrifice!**

DWDWDWDW

Dux Icari changes aim to the Doctor, and fires.

"NOOOOOOO!" I scream, jumping up to block the the Doctor, the shot hits me instead and I fall to the ground gasping for air, the pain searing through my body. My vision becomes blurred, and hearing becomes muffled, I hear Clara trying to soothe me.

The Doctor keeps shouting, something about a TARDIS. I am dragged into the box, which my mouth would've dropped open, only if I had the strength, just at the wonder of it and how familiar it felt. With the last of my breath I note, "it's bigger on the inside!" My vision starts to blur, and the darkness engulfs me.

DWDWDWDW

"Evelyn. Evelyn! WAKE UP! Please wake up!" Clara cried, tears streaming down her eyes, "Evelyn you could've travelled with us, we could help find your memories that you lost. But just PLEASE COME BACK!" She turned and sobbed into Shane, who just came over to comfort her, she looked up at him her eyes all red and puffy.

The Doctor stayed next to Evelyn trying to check for any signs of life, as he checks her pulse he feels a fluttering heartbeat, as he is about to tell Clara about his discovery. Evelyn's body explodes into a beautiful array of golden light, much like regeneration energy, her whole body changed into a young woman in about early twenties with short hair spiky blond hair with a purple stripe in the front. The Doctor thought to himself, who is she and how did she escape the time lock. Suddenly hand grab his tweed jacket, beautiful blue-green eyes open wide with fright, the woman takes a breath and says, "I remember."

DWDWDWDW

"I don't know where I am, who am I?" I cry into darkness but nothing replies, "I want to remember who I was, I want to live!" I stop to gasp, there in the distance was a golden light.

I run to that one light, the light that is keeping me alive and reach out to grab it. Feelings rush back into my body, and I wake up.

DWDWDWDW

**Alex: Now who is Evelyn? Find out next time. ****Hope you guys like the story, sorry about the short chapter again.**

**Fandom: If you want to be apart of the story then tell us your character name and physical/personality description. **

**Master: I am the Master and you will OBEY ME!**

**Alex: Stop doing that, you have been doing that for the past 5 hours! SO STOP! See you guys soon.**


	7. Rebirth

The Gallifrey Saga: Immortal Flux

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does_

* * *

><p><strong>Alex: Hey guys what's up?<strong>

**Fandom: You haven't kept your promise of updating regularly :(**

**Alex: Yes I know but I have been having school, computer, and wifi troubles. Along with doing some research for other fan fiction stories.**

**Fandom: So wait are you cheating on Doctor Who?**

**Alex: Uh no! But before a fight breaks out here is the new chapter, "Rebirth"**

**DWDWDWDW **

I run to that one light, the light that is keeping me alive and reach out to grab it. Feelings rush back into my body, and I wake up. My body feels so weird I sit up and flex my hands looking at them curiously. I then look up at the Doctor who has a bewildered look on his face. He finally speaks, regaining his composure, "How did you do that? I have never seen anything like that," he added many more questions and finally asked, "can I take you to the medbay, to examine you?"

"Uh sure, yeah you can take me there," I reply in new voice, a mix of a sing song voice and one that could bite your tongue off, weird, I think to myself as the Doctor leads me down an endless hallway, to a giant bright white room full of medical equipment, and starts doing many techniques to check for injury.

"Two hearts. How is this possible," he exclaimed pushing his chocolate brown hair back with a hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about, two hearts are you crazy?" I blurted out as I feel my pulse, and I feel a double pulse, "what. I..."

Suddenly I am plunged into repressed memories.

**DWDWDWDW **

**Alex: Sorry 'bout the short chapter again I will update soon, have a good day!**


	8. Author's Note (Please Don't Hate Me)

**Alex: Heya guys sorry for taking so long more school work. You might hate me for this but this chapter is an author's note**

**Fandom: BOOOOOOOOOO! You promised us!**

**Alex: Now hear me out, I completely dislike these too, but...**

**Fandom: Well then why are you doing it in the first place, hmm?**

**Alex: The truth is I need your help. I need help voting for a character, Gallifreyan in origin, but I can't choose a name for her. Here are the choices,**

**-The Captain**

**-The Hunter**

**-The Warrior**

**Alex: Pick what you want voting will be closed a two weeks after this chapter is posted.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Alex**

**P.S. I will delete this part when voting is over.**

**P.P.S. If you noticed I have changed my name to AlexYverr, now I don't want people spamming me saying that they liked my name and that they hate me now that I changed it, just American in British Fandoms doesn't fit anymore when you get into American Fandoms like Warriors, Percy Jackson, and Starwars.**


End file.
